The Shadow Demons
Chapter 1 Maya : What's in the Dark I really wished it didn't have to come to this, but the Gods really don't give us a choice do they? I mean they let us starve most of the time because we're mistakes to mankind. Why would they even make us then? I wonder if we were just some trick experiment gone awry to them. I stare at my prey. I don't know how this fat ass thinks she can out run me, but I'm watching her waddle down the street. She really thinks she's getting away. She pepper sprayed me then kicked me in the gut. I'm going to make sure to show her her own stomach before kill her. What idiot jogs at midnight in New York, the mugging capitol? I grab her shoulder and sink my teeth into her. I cover her mouth and rip open her stomach. You'd think this was cannibalism, right? Wrong~! Right before her eyes close I shove her stomach in her face and suck up her blood. This is just the life of me, Maya Ruse, the daughter of Nyx and blessed by the Scorpio. I leave her mangled body in the night and skip off with my pigtails rushing through behind me. What a silent night and what an interesting morning it will probably be. I continue down my trail that I always take from here and home. It's like daytime for my eyes, I can see many people down by the docks and over near the forests. They can't see me though, I'm too slick and stealth to be caught. My fellow Onigods are either out snacking or at home. The place we call the Shadows. It's mostly because we can't have homes around normal people or the Gods will execute us. They can't do anything to us at night without being chewed out by our pets, or so we call them. I'm walk slowly mostly because I don't want to retire so early. My fellows will not like how careless I've been lately. We're suppose to clean off at the dock after throwing our bodies in there, but I'm too lazy and care free. It's not like the authorities can catch me, I'm too fast for them. Even if they could catch me, I'd bite off their hands before they even saw it coming. As a Scorpio I can also get really angry and ask a lot of questions. I'm really curious about everything, but I can't be in the light without being caught. I have to always be in control too. I kind of have a power of controling people, but more fierce about it then others. My anger can also make me kind of a pain to be around, once smoke came out of my ears. Austin was being an asshole. I continue to stalk through my trail. It leads into the forest soon, so I better get a good look at civilization before I wrap up for the night. I have to wait until the next time darkness arrives, but I never actually get to see monuments or tourists. I wish I could see what the sun looks like with my own eyes. It's been quite a number of years though. I look down at a couple sitting on a parkbench right at the line of the forest. Is everyone stupid? It would be so easy for me to just come up behind them and end their love lifes. I sigh and think that even if I did that, if they really love eachother, they'll be rejoined in the hereafter. But love is stupid. Love isn't even real. Everything I use to love is dead and I don't love anything now, but that seems to make people like me more. I glare at their hands together and pounce on them. I always like a little dessert after a meal. ~You will remember my name~ 19:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 2 Soren : The Hunter My blade slipped cleanly out of his chest. Yet another vampire dead. "So much blood..." I half-whined, as I would have to clean up again... I yawned, and rubbed my eye. "Damn... What time is it...?" I looked at the clock tower nearby. It read "2:36". In the morning. I sighed. "Where're all these godforsaken vampires coming from, anyhow?" Shaking my head, I swung my blade at the vampire's throat, beheading it, and ending its miserable existence. "Strange..." I thought. "... These vampires are surprisingly powerful and... Humanlike..." That last thought disturbed me more than anything. Why did these vampires appear so humanlike? Moreover, why did they have powers like demigods. I looked at the carcass at my feet. He once wielded the wild element of Fire. He couldn't use it well at all though. I was able to deflect it all with ease. Still, normal vampires don't have these elemental powers. Do they? What if... What if maybe these "vampires" were once demigods, like myself? Am I in danger? No. No. I'm the most powerful demigod here at Camp Asgard. I start walking through the woods, back to camp. Around me, the bodies of deceased trolls littered the forest. Charred black was their skin, still black and boiling. How long did my fight with him take? Before I could think about that, my eyes were drawn to two red dots in the darkness. I brandished my two blades, and got into a battle stance. "Another, huh? Bring it!" I charged at the being, prepared for battle. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Category:Stories Category:Collabs